Parker Needs A Mommy
by FanPyre-09
Summary: After Gormagon, a little happiness is found at Jack and Angela's wedding. Full of surprises, cheesy scenarios, and romantic gestures only Booth and Bones could pull off. My first Bones fic so be gentle :


_**Ok, I just got into watching Bones at the end of last school year, like in April, so that's why I'm just now writing something for it. Let me know what you think : )**_

"Hurry up, Brennan. I don't wanna be late for my own wedding," Angela rushed.

"Just hold on a second, Ang. I'm coming," her best friend replied. With a final twist of the lock on Angela's apartment door, the girls dropped the key off at the desk and were off to the church. Angela would be returning home with Hodgins so they had already moved everything from her apartment.

"I can't believe this is actually happening. I'm finally getting my happy ending."

"There are no real happy endings in life. Something always comes around to mess it up," Brennan quipped as she slowed to a stop at the light. She had a bit of personal experience to back this up. When Sully had sailed off into the sunset, she couldn't help but wonder why she was grasping at a reason to stay in D.C. She figured she knew the real reason but didn't want to admit it to herself.

"Sweetie, I don't care what you have to say today. I'm finally getting to marry Hodgins and that's all I need for my happy ending." Nothing could wipe the smile off of her face today. Since Grayson had signed the divorce papers this time, Jack and Angela wouldn't have to worry about any kind of interruptions this time around. When Booth and Brennan had returned from London, they had both been thrown into a whirlwind of wedding plans, not to mention some personal matters that had to be taken care of. There was no doubt that Temperance would be Angela's Maid of Honour and since Zach was a permanent resident of the local institution, Booth was asked to be the Best Man, again.

Tempe stayed quiet for the moment, mulling over her thoughts and her current situation. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep it hidden, Angela _was_ her best friend after all.

"Brennan? You still there, Sweetie? The light's green, now."

"Hmm? Oh," she said as she looked up and let off the brake. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

"Noted. Now, can you speed up a little? We both still have to get ready and I'm supposed to be walking down that aisle in less than two hours." Brennan could hear the smile in Angie's voice and pressed down on the gas a little more. They were at the church in no time, leaving over an hour and a half to get the three girls ready, Cam having been asked to be a bride's maid again as well. The ladies exchanged pleasantries and proceeded to put their make-up on while three different hairdressers started on that portion of the activity. When that was all done, Cam and Brennan slipped into their dresses before helping Angela into hers.

The bride-to-be stepped into the gown and brought it up her body, making sure everything was in place and nothing was going to slip out unexpectedly. Angela's gown was form fitting at the top with a corset and flowed out at the bottom like a ballroom gown. After searching for one and not finding one that seemed to suit her, she went ahead and designed her own, her princess gown. With a sweetheart neckline, a corset on top, and a ballroom finish, it was pretty much her dream dress from when she was a little girl.

As the girls were putting on the finishing touches, Angela noticed that Brennan's gown was a bit tighter than it was when they had had their last fitting a couple of weeks ago. She turned to face her best friend with a hand on her hip.

"What?" Brennan asked, swiping her hand down her dress as if to wipe away anything that may be there.

"Sweetie, that dress is looking a little snug. You ok?" Ang asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just ate too much last night at the rehearsal dinner and then we had that brunch earlier. I think it's just a really full stomach is all." She had had time to think of something to say when she realized that the dress might not fit correctly.

"Ok," Angela replied skeptically. "You're the doctor."

"Being a Forensic Anthropologist has nothing to do with me eating too much, Angela." She was sent a knowing glare by her best friend. "But, that's not what you meant…" she trailed off.

Cam just watched this whole exchange take place and began to think over some things she had noticed ever since Booth and Dr. Brennan's return to the states. The fact that Booth was met with the tragic news of Rebecca's untimely death no sooner than the wheels hit the tarmac, given full custody of Parker, and Brennan and he had become closer since then was starting to make a bit more sense now. She wasn't normally one to delve into the personal lives of her employees but when she sat back and casually observed, there were things she tended to pick up on.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and the quarrel that was taking place between the two girls. The three young women came to see who was there and were surprised to see the person standing in the doorway.

"Grayson? What are you doing here?" Angela asked as she walked towards him.

"Your betrothed sent me an invitation and I had to come see you one last time, to say goodbye. I know you're going to be in good hands, Angela." The deep timbre of his voice gave Cam shivers. He leaned in and place one last gentle kiss on the bride's cheek before bidding the ladies adieu and sliding out the door. No one said a word as all eyes were focused on the wooden door.

"Well," Cam started as everyone in the room turned to look at her, "that was… unexpected."

"You got that right," Angela said. She walked back to the other girls and they all began putting the finishing touches on their hair and make-up. When they finished, the stylists left and the girls made their way to the lobby to meet with the groomsmen.

As soon as Seeley caught sight of Temperance, he stopped in his tracks, drawing attention from only one person in the room. When he saw Cam watching the two of them, he shook himself from the moment and walked up to Tempe. He was going to the one walking with her down the aisle after all.

"Bones, uh, can I have a word with you, please?"

"Sure, Booth." She turned to Angela. "I'll be right back." The pair of them walked a little ways down the hall, making sure they were out of earshot of the rest of the wedding party. "What's the matter, Booth?"

"You look beautiful, Temperance." He only used her first name when he was either trying to grab her attention or let her know he was being serious so this caught her a bit off guard.

"Thank you, Seeley. But, I don't understand. What's the problem? Is Parker ok?" She looked back down the hall to check on the ring-bearer as she mentioned his name and saw that he was fiddling with his bowtie while Michelle was shifting her dress around and talking with her mother.

"No, Parker's fine."

"Then what's the problem, Booth?" She looked him up and down as she tended to do when she didn't understand what point he was trying to make but wouldn't explain.

"The problem is that you look beautiful."

"So, now looking good is a bad thing."

"No, I didn't mean it that way. I meant, I don't know how I can keep from looking at you today with you looking like that. Not without anyone noticing anyway and I think Cam suspects something's going on between us."

"But there isn't anything going on between us, not anymore."

"I know that but she may figure something out." Only Temperance Brennan could miss the hurt in his eyes when he had to deny that he felt what was between them. If only he had capitalized on what had happened three months ago, maybe there would be something to show for it today. "I'm just trying to see what you wanted to do about it. Ya know, if anyone starts to suspect anything."

With Parker and Booth having moved in with her after Rebecca's accident on the way to the airport, the three of them had moved into a slightly bigger apartment and told Parker it was a game. Sort of like an extended sleep-over where Booth and Bones slept in the same room and it was all supposed to be a secret so he couldn't tell anyone. The fact the he was only five years old, all he cared about was the fact that there was a pool on the roof-top that he had unlimited access to.

"Well, I'm not sure what to tell you right now. We're about to start so we'd better go get lined up." Truth be told, Brennan wasn't sure exactly what she wanted. That was why she didn't know what to tell him, she didn't want to say one thing and regret it later. She turned to walk back towards the wedding party, Booth falling into step with her in a matter of seconds. Her nieces were both there, gathering their baskets of rose petals, looked adorable in their sky blue dresses. Angela hadn't been able to choose between the two of them in picking a flower-girl so she let the two girls share the role.

"Is everything alright? We don't have a case, do we?" Cam asked.

"No, everything's fine, Cam," Brennan replied.

"Alright then," a new voice chimed in, "let's get this show on the road." Everyone turned to see who had joined their group and were glad to see the final member had shown up at the last minute.

"Dad! 'Bout time you got here, we're starting in, like, two minutes," Angela exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Well, you do know that I like to make an entrance. Now, everyone get wherever you're supposed to be. My little girl's gettin' married."

No one argued otherwise and got in line. The girls went first, scattering petals along the aisle, followed by Parker in his little tuxedo with a blue satin pillow that carried the rings. Michelle went next, escorted by one of Angela's cousins. Cam proceded her daughter with Paul by her side. Booth linked his arm in Brennan's and the 35 feet to the altar seemed like the longest walk the two of them had ever taken together so Tempe was a bit surprised at herself when she didn't want to let go and Seeley at himself when he lingered longer than necessary by her side. At long last, Angela took the most important steps she had ever taken, towards Jack Stanley Hodgins, with her father on her arm. The glare he sent Jack was one for the books and a lot was conveyed in the brief 5 seconds it took to give her over to him. However, it was nothing compared to the looks Booth and Brennan exchanged throughout the whole ceremony which otherwise went off without a hitch, no pun intended.

At the reception, Jack and Angela shared their first dance and followed it up with a dance between the bride and her father. Afterwards, the cake was cut and was smashed onto the bride and groom's faces as per tradition. Everyone laughed and started to dance as the music picked back up. Jack asked Michelle to dance when Cam joined the floor with Paul. Russell danced with his two girls as his father asked for Temperance's hand leaving Booth to sit alone with Angela at the Party table. With a wry glance at one another, they merged into the crowd and were able to have the first conversation of the day between the two of them.

Angela didn't miss when Seeley's eyes wondered over to Brennan and her father but he didn't hide it from her, he knew he'd been caught.

"It's not what it looks like, Angela."

"I know, I know. I just wish that, for once, the both of you would just go with the flow and see where it takes you. That's what led me to Hodgins," she said, ending with a smile. If only she knew where going with the flow had led them three months ago.

"A few months ago, I would have agreed with you. It's just…" he paused to collect himself before saying something that he shouldn't. "I don't want to hurt her, or Parker. And if I say or do something I'm afraid that's what will happen, that someone will end up hurt."

"What about you? Aren't you hurting but just standing by and not doing anything?"

"That's not important, not now." He looked away, trying to steal a glimpse of Bones while avoiding Angela's eyes. She was laughing at something her father had said and she looked simply radiant.

"Parker needs a mommy, Booth," Angela said bluntly.

"Yeah, well, he already has one," he blurted out.

"Oh, Sweetie, I didn't mean it like that," she retracted. " I know he'll always have Rebecca, she will never truly be gone. I just meant that, maybe, you can try to find yourself a bit of happiness and help Parker at the same time." She figured he still felt as if Rebecca wasn't truly gone when he rushed to the defense of the mother of his son.

Seeley looked at her with bewilderment in his eyes, having to catch up to her train of thought.

"Um, yeah, I know. I don't think anyone will ever be able to replace Rebecca," he said as he decided to go with the direction Angela had steered the conversation. "Like I said, I just don't want Parker to get hurt so I don't want to start anything that may not end well."

The song changed and Booth pulled away to go outside for some air, searching for Temperance on his way to the door. He found her outside, shivering from the cold. Taking off his jacket, he slid it around her shoulders from behind. She jumped when she noticed someone had joined her.

"Booth, what are you doing out here?"

"Just needed some air. You?" He leaned against the railing the hotel balcony provided. The view was a bit different from that at the church since they weren't in middle of town now and could enjoy the stars. Being November, the sky was clear so the full moon was visible and lit up the outside which made it possible for him to see her face clearly.

"Me, too. I find that I get over-heated quite easily recently." She wrapped her arms around herself, pulling the jacket against her body. She couldn't help but inhale Seeley's intoxicating scent and knew it was his own because he didn't wear cologne like some men. Booth had to fight the urge to wrap his arms around her like in those cheesy chick flicks he couldn't help but watch. Bones was the only one that knew his guilty pleasure, she was the only one he would trust with that little tidbit.

"Nice party, huh? Angela and Jack sure know how to celebrate." Booth tried his hand at small talk. He hadn't expected to find her out here so he was unprepared. What he really wanted to talk about might not make for nice conversation. And, he wasn't sure he wanted to approach that subject yet.

"Yes. Angela and Hodgins certainly know how to effectively celebrate." She didn't know how to broach the subject she wished to discuss so she was avoiding eye contact.

"So, I was thinking…. Maybe Parker and I should move out of the apartment." That got her attention.

"What? Why?"

"Well, I think the two of us have overstayed our welcome. I'll start looking for a new place in the morning."

"You and Parker are always welcome. And it makes no sense that you would move out, especially now." Maybe now was the time to tell him what had been on her mind.

"What not? I know that something's been on your mind lately, I can always tell with you. Tell me, Temperance." He turned away from the railing and put his hands on her shoulders. She met his eyes and dropped her arms from her waist, giving Seeley her full attention. That was the second time today that he had called her by her first name so she knew that he had to be thinking about something.

"I thought you already knew, Seeley," she whispered.

"Knew what? What are you hiding?" His volume matched her own. It didn't escape him that she had just called him by his first name for the second time that day. He liked the way it sounded coming from her, the way it rolled off her lips.

"If I tell you, it changes everything, Booth. I don't know if I can do that."

"Just tell me. Please?" He searched her eyes for answers but found none. She had always been good at hiding her secrets, but not her feelings, not from him. Others may have bought the façade she created but he could tell when something was trying to get through. And then, he saw it. He couldn't help himself, couldn't hold himself back any longer.

He closed the few inches that still remained between the two of them, he didn't know when they had gotten so close but he didn't care. Their lips met and she didn't pull away, just like she hadn't pulled away three and a half months ago. Their mouths opened at the same time and their tongues danced with one another. The jacket was forgotten as he pulled her body against his and wrapped his arms around her waist. That was when he felt it. Regrettably, he pulled away in an instant and looked down. She answered his question without him asking.

"Yes."

"Mine?"

"Who else?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it changes everything, Booth. And I'm telling you now."

The opening of the balcony door drew the attention of them both and they stepped away from one another in a heartbeat. Parker's head popped around the door and he smiled when he saw his father.

"Hey, what's up, buddy?" Booth said.

"I'm getting tired, can we go home now?"

"Ok, we'll head home in a few minutes. Angela just has to throw the bouquet and then we'll leave."

"Ok. I'm gonna go to the bathroom first." The five year old turned and went back inside.

"We need to go back inside," Brennan said as she picked up the discarded jacket.

"Yeah. I wanna say goodbye to Jack and Angela before they leave for Paris," Booth agreed. They made their way back inside and found the bride dancing with her husband.

"Hey, Ang. I'm gonna head home, get some dinner and head to bed," Brennan said above the music.

"Me, too. Parker's getting tired so we're gonna get going when he gets done in the bathroom."

"Well, I wish you guys didn't have to go, the party's just getting into full swing now," Angela said.

"Yeah, you guys are gonna miss the bouquet and everything," Jack chimed in.

"Yeah!" his wife agreed. "At least let me throw the bouquet before you go." Booth and Bones shared a quick glance before agreeing. Angela left to get the microphone and announced so all the women could gather in the middle of the dance floor. She grabbed the flowers and turned her back to her friends and family. At the last minute, Booth nudged Bones into the group, earning a glare from her.

"Three, Two, One!" The small bundle was in the air and in a frenzy of hands in a matter of seconds. Who caught the bouquet was a surprise to everyone, even the person holding it. There were groans as the ladies scattered, leaving one with a shocked expression on her face.

"Well, at least we know the next wedding we'll be attending," Michelle chirped up with a sullen expression.

"Hey, just because I caught some flowers doesn't mean I'm gonna get married anytime soon," Cam said as she stared at the flowers.

"But hopefully this will," they heard from behind them. They turned to see Paul on one knee with a ring in his hand. A spotlight on the couple made the moment even more romantic. A gasp escaped Cam's lips as she realized what was going on. "Camille Saroyan, will you marry me?" The crowd waited with baited breath as she took all of three seconds to answer.

"Yes," she whispered as he slid the ring on her finger and the flowers fell to the ground. He pulled her into his arms and a small kiss as the guests cheered.

"That was… unexpected," Booth said as his son joined him.

"Agreed," Brennan replied as the three of them walked to their cars, all receiving hugs from the bride and groom on the way.

"I'm hungry," Parker spoke up. "Can we get pizza before bed?"

"Sure, I can pick it up and you guys can head home. The usual, Parker?" Brennan asked as she got her phone out to place the order.

"Yep. Thanks, Bones." Over time, he'd taken to calling her the nickname his father had given her. He smiled and got in the backseat of Booth's car.

"Are you ok to drive?" Booth asked.

"Seeley, I'm pregnant, not handicapped. I'll be fine, I've been driving like this for months now." They parted ways and Brennan picked up the pizza before making her way home. As expected, Parker was asleep on the couch in his father's lap when she got there, in his pjs with wet hair from his bath.

"How long's he been out?" she asked as she slipped off her shoes and sat the pizza on the counter.

"About ten minutes. As soon as his head hit my lap, he was out. Guess he wasn't that hungry after all," Booth said with a laugh as he stroked his son's curly hair.

"I figured as much so I got our usual instead and got him a small just in case he wakes up hungry later. Why don't you go put him in bed and I'll get us some plates?" He scooped up the small boy and headed down the hall as Bones went and got in her own pajamas. She returned to the kitchen and grabbed two plates and some napkins before piling them on top of the pizza and carried them to the living room so they could watch t.v. before heading to bed. It was only eight thirty and they had some things they needed to talk about. He joined her a few minutes later, after changing into his lounge pants and t-shirt.

"You changed," he said more as a question than a statement.

"So did you," she quipped.

He grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v. with the volume on low. They with background noise from the news, a lot of things clicking into place for Seeley.

She never drank anymore. She'd told him she'd had the flu but he now knew it was morning sickness. She ate more than usual, and had even started sneaking meat. That should have told him something since she was a vegetarian. There were so many things he should have noticed that he'd either ignored or hadn't bothered to notice. But if the pregnancy had been what she was hiding, why had she kissed him back on the balcony? Had he been wrong about what he'd seen hiding behind her beautiful eyes?

"Temperance, we need to talk, don't we?" he asked halfway through their meal.

"Yes, I believe so. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why have you been calling me Temperance all day?"

"I don't really know. It just feels right. Does it bother you?"

"No, I was just curious."

"My turn. Why have you been calling me Seeley?"

"I'm not really sure. Probably for the same reason as you." When she looked away, he knew she was lying. It wasn't the answer he'd wanted to hear and he was pretty sure it wasn't the one she wanted to give him. Another question popped into his head.

"Why did you kiss me?" they both asked at the same time. Neither of them wanted to answer because they knew it would change everything.

"Same time?" Booth suggested.

"Why don't we write it down? If we say it at the same time, we won't be able to hear each other's answer." He nodded so she grabbed two pens and they wrote their answers on napkins. They closed their eyes and exchanged them, counting to three before looking. What they saw surprised both of them, they had written the same answer.

"Really, Temperance?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I have told you when I didn't even know until you kissed me?"

He waited a minute before asking another question, probably not his last of the night.

"Can you tell me out loud?"

"I don't know if I can, Booth." He sat down his plate and scooted closer. He moved her plate to the table and gathered her hands in his, staring into her eyes.

"Can you try? For me?"

"I don't know…" She looked off to the side and he knew she was trying to analyze every possibility before deciding.

"Temperance." She looked at him, catching his gaze with his own. "I love you." He searched her eyes, for anything, any sign as to what she was thinking and he saw when she made her decision.

"Seeley Joseph Booth, I love you, too," she said at long last. He didn't know until then how much he had longed to hear those words come from her lips. He closed the small gap between them and pressed his lips to hers. This kiss was less heated than the one from earlier, it was the sweetest one they'd shared and it was over in a manner of seconds before he pulled away and touched his forehead against her, keeping his eyes closed for a heartbeat longer.

"Can you do one more thing for me?" he whispered.

"I can try," she whispered back, eyes closed.

He pulled away so he was inches from her face and placed a finger underneath her chin. He lifted her head so her eyes met his own.

"Marry me," he breathed.

Her heart raced and she took a moment to reply.

"Why?"

He wasn't too surprised to hear her ask, he'd actually been expecting it.

"Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Because Parker loves you. Because I can't be without you. And because I Love You, Temperance."

"Not just because you think you should because of the baby?" So that was what she'd been fishing for. After all, it was probably what made the most sense to her.

"Well, that too. But not because I should, because I want to. I want this baby to have a family, our family," he said as he placed a hand on her already round stomach. As tiny as she was, she was already showing at a little over three months. She wouldn't have been able to hide it for too much longer. "But, I really do love you, Temperance. And I want to be with you. So, will you marry me?"

She glanced down at his hand on her stomach and couldn't help but smile. That night three and a half months ago had been so special to her. It had been spur of the moment and she couldn't deny what she had wanted any longer. She'd though Booth had only wanted it because he needed comforting after Rebecca's accident but now, she knew he loved her. He'd tried to tell her before and she hadn't been able to return the feeling because she didn't know what love was. Reconnecting with her family, going to London, Jack and Angela's wedding, and now what had happened that night all came crashing down on her. She realized that she'd loved him for a long time now.

With one word, he got his answer, the answer he'd be waiting on for a long time now.

"Yes."

The smile that spread across his gorgeous lips mimicked itself on hers before she leaned in and kissed him. Aside from under the mistletoe a few years ago, it was the first time she'd kissed him instead of him kissing her.

"Do you mean it? You'll marry me?"

"Yes, Seeley, I'll marry you. I want this baby to have a father and I already know how great of a father you are to Parker."

"I guess you'll be needing this, then." He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a simple diamond ring. Had he been planning this? Had he intended to propose?

"When did you get a ring?"

"I got it a couple of weeks after… that night. I've wanted to ask you but never thought of the right time, until now." He'd had it that long? That meant that that night meant more to him than she'd originally thought. Only she would miss the signs that had led her to this moment.

She grabbed the box and examined the ring before removing it.

"It really is quite beautiful, Booth," she said before slipping it onto her finger. Maybe that had been why he'd pushed her into the group of women, so he could have a reason to propose. Who else knew about this? Angela? Hodgins? Cam?

"So that's a definite yes?" he asked one last time.

"Yes." He pulled her into a hug and just held her for a few minutes. He wouldn't have to worry about wanting her anymore and was only a matter of time before their friends found out about everything. She'd be wearing the ring he'd given her to work the next day, hopefully.

"I love you, Temperance," he said one last time.

"I love you, too, Seeley." He'd never get tired of hearing that come from her lips. "Now, I'm going to bed. Care to join me?" She got off the couch and headed towards their room. He chuckled and moved to follow his fiancé. With a newly married couple and two engaged ones, one that hadn't even really existed until tonight, the next few months were gonna be a blast. He tossed their napkins on the table and gave them one last glance before heading to bed, still not believing all that had happened that night. The written words echoed in his mind one last time as he climbed into bed.

_I Love You_

_**Ok, so tell me what you think. It was my first Bones story so it's kind of unchartered territory. Beta'd by ChelzToddBrooke :)**_


End file.
